Fan Attack
by Katsuke
Summary: What happens when two Yu-Gi-Oh fan fall in Dominio city? Only one way to find out! ^_^*Chapter 2 up!* please read! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Author's note : Please note that both of the girl are real. They are me and my friend. Beleive that our real comportments aren't so. well. stupid ! This is kind of our fictive aventure of the two of us.  
  
Fan Attack !  
  
« I play Terra the Terrible in defense mode. Your move ! » says the girl.  
  
« You know Zhane, I've always wondered what it would be like to play with Kaiba's invention. »  
  
« It sure would be cool ! Can you imagine ? A giant Blue Eyes White Dragon. » Replies Zhane with a dreamy smile. « Do you think people will ever be able to make such an holographic progress ? »  
  
« We can always dream. I play Celtic Guardian. » answers the other girl.  
  
Zhane wispers.  
  
« Oh, Kat ! I'll be honest with you, I don't have any monster to put on the field so the only thing I can play is Dark Hole ! »  
  
Suddenly, a hole appears under the table they were playing on. Kat and Zhane fall in. They scream as loud as they can but nothing comes out of their mouth. They continu falling again and again.  
  
When they wake up, the girls don't reconize the place. They are at the entrace of a city. Kat looks up. There's a sign saying :  
  
« Welcome to Dominio City. »  
  
She blinks a few times. Then she turns back to see if Zhane followed her. She's there, getting up in pain. They fell on the ground by god knows where. She rubs her head and turns to her friend.  
  
« What the heck happened ? ! » Zhane says. « Where are we ? » she adds looking around.  
  
« I'm not sure. » says Kat getting up and placing her curly hair in place. « Look. » she adds pointing the sign.  
  
The girls get closer and look carefully. Several minutes pass until Zhane shook her head and says :  
  
« Wait a sec ! Dominio city ? Howcome this name sounds familliar to me ? »  
  
« Because you're a Yu-Gi-Oh fan and that Dominio is Yugi's city ! ! ! ! ! » yells the other girl.  
  
« Oh my GOD ! ! ! » screams the straight haired girl.  
  
They start jumping and dancing in joy.  
  
« Come on, Kat ! I've always dreamed about this place ! Lets check it out ! » Zhane says pulling her friend toward.  
  
« Hey ! easy girly ! You're hurting me ! »  
  
Soon, they arrive in the center of the city. They found the market. They start looking in the windows. Kat found a t-shirt with a writin on it saying : Dominio's best Duellist ! with a couple of dueling monster drawings around it.  
  
« I want that one ! » she shouts. But as she tries to find her wallet, she screams her horror. « NO ! ! ! I've only got canadian money. I haven't got any japanese cash on me ! » she cries.  
  
The sell man hears her and show them the door. Only ones with money are allow in the store. The girls wander in the city for a while. They found themself close to Dominio's high school. They hear the bell ring. The girls look at each other.  
  
« Dominio' School ! » they both shout at the same time.  
  
They rush to the school. Then they hear a dispute near by.  
  
« For the last time ! I'm no scared little puppy ! »  
  
The girls look at each other again.  
  
« Joey ! »  
  
As they run to get closer to the voices their hearts start beating louder : they were so exited ! Finally they got to see what's going on. Joey was angry at Kaiba for treating him of puppy again and Yugi, Thea and Tristan were watching the scene. A smile appears on Zhane's face. Kaiba ! The Blue Eyes master ! The Blue Eyes White Dragon is Zhane's favorite monster. She has always dreamed of seeing one. Thing that it was not possible in her world but now. Who knows ?  
  
« Hey ! Kaiba ! Seto Kaiba ! » she yells running toward the group.  
  
« Zhane ! Wait up ! » Shouts Kat trying to keep up with her friend.  
  
Kaiba turns back in suprise and looks at the girls with an interrogative glare. The gang stays quiet as the girls arrive near them. Zhane suddenly realizes who she's with and don't dare to move a muscle. Seeing that her friend won't make the first moves, Kat presents herself.  
  
« Hi ! My name is Kat. And this is my friend, Zhane. » she says blushing a little.  
  
« Hi ! I'm Yugi Muto and this is. »  
  
« Oh we know who you are ! » interrumpts Kat. « You Are Yugi, this is Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Thea. where's Bakura ? And what about Otogi ?» she says pointing at each member of the team.  
  
« Wha. ? How do you. and who's Otogi ?» starts Yugi.  
  
Zhane suddenly got out of her nervosity.  
  
« It's a long story that I'm not even sure to understand ! Lets just say that we are your fans ! » she says with a big smile.  
  
« Fans ? ! ? » shouts Yugi. « You mean me ? »  
  
« No ! they mean me ! » says Kaiba in proud. « It's good to feel appreciated ! »  
  
« Actually. I'm not really YOUR fan. » replies Zhane thoughtfully. « But your Blue Eyes's ! »  
  
« What ? ! ? »  
  
« Hahaha ! » laughs Joey. « Your cards have more sucess then you ! »  
  
« At least I got sucess ! » he replies, angry.  
  
Joey groans. Kat thinks that it was true that he looks like a little doggy when he's angry. But she feels that he needs some reconfort plus, she doesn't like the way Kaiba's treating him. She decides to give him a lesson.  
  
« Joey ! ! ! ! I'm so happy to meet you ! » she shouts jumping to his neck. She gives him a big kiss on the cheek. « I'm your biggest fan ! »  
  
« Whaa ? ! ? » Joey yells as he falls down under Kat's weight. « My fan really ? »  
  
« I admire your determination and. » she tries to find other good qualities about him. « . and the way you do everything to save your sisters' sight. You're so sweet ! » she adds huging him.  
  
Joey blushs and smiles. Then he turns to Kaiba.  
  
« Who's having more sucess now, Kaiba ? »  
  
Kaiba groans and everybody starts laughing. Kat lets go of the boy so he can get up. She glares at Kaiba. He tries to support her glare but soon he looks down. Then, she feels something in her pocket.  
  
« What's that ? » she says putting her hand in her pocket. « Hey ! It's my deck ! »  
  
« And I got mine too ! » The other girl says getting her own deck out of her pocket.  
  
« What about a duel, Kaiba ? » Zhane asks him with a smile.  
  
« You wouldn't stand a chance ! » he replies still angry at Kat.  
  
« Even with this ? » she says pulling out her favorite card and showing it.  
  
The gang glares at the card. Then Kat realizes something.  
  
« Zhane. I don't think you should show this to Kaiba or. » she starts.  
  
« A Blue Eyes White Dragon ! ? ! » Yells Joey.  
  
« What ? ! ! ? » shouts Kaiba turning back to see the card. « It can't be ! »  
  
He takes the card from Zhane's hand. He looks at it carefully. It looks real enough. How could she has one ? He gives Zhane a death glare.  
  
« Where did you found this imitation ? » he shouted in rage. « There are only four of them in the world. I have three of them and I. »  
  
« You destroyed the other one ! » Zhane finishes. « We know ! And it was very rude of you to destroy such beautiful creature ! But this one is authentic and you can't do anything about it ! »  
  
« Actually there is something I can do ! » he says with a grin. He shows the card and... tares it appart.  
  
« NOOOOO ! ! ! ! » Zhane cries « My Blue Eyes. You monster ! »  
  
She cries so loud everybody has to cover their ears. She falls on her knees and continues crying. Kat goes to her side to console her.  
  
« Come on, Zhane, don't cry ! I'll get you a new starter deck and you'll have you're Blue Eyes back. »  
  
« A what ? ! ? » shouts Kaiba. « It can't be ! »  
  
« YOU ! » Kat yells as she gets up. « You coward little snake ! »  
  
Everybody shut up. They all thought it described Kaiba perfectly !  
  
« What gives you the right of telling you should possesses a Blue Eyes or not ? » she yells so suddenly, Kaiba jumps. « You won't see Yugi destroy my Dark Magician. The fact of being a good duelist doesn't give you the right to boss everyone around ! »  
  
Seeing that Kaiba isn't reacting, she pulls out a giant hammer from no where and hits him hard on the head. Kaiba falls down, a big bump on his head. Kat almost got flame in her eyes. Zhane stops crying and laughs instead.  
  
« I've always dreamed of doing this ! » says Kat to her with a new smile showing the hammer. Zhane laughs even louder.  
  
« You got a Dark Magician ? ! ? » asks Yugi seeing that she's back to normal.  
  
« Yep ! » she replies. « There's a Dark Magician in every Yugi Starter Deck ! »  
  
« The what ? »  
  
« Maybe we should explain. Don't you think, Zhane ? » she hesitates looking at her friend.  
  
« It would be more simple but I'm not sure they're gonna beleive us ! » she replies.  
  
« I think I'm gonna try it anyway ! » she says with a sweatdrop. Then she turns to Yugi and continues. « You see, we are from another dimension where your story is a TV show. »  
  
Nobody say anything.  
  
« Hum. Are you sure you haven't got a fever ? » says Tristan.  
  
« We're not sick ! » declares Zhane. « It's true ! How do you think we know everything about you ? »  
  
« By the news paper ? » proposes Thea who haven't said anything since the girls have arrived. « I think you two are just trying to get close to Yugi. Let me tell you this isn't a good way ! »  
  
« Told you they were not gonna beleive you ! » says Zhane.  
  
« No ! it IS true ! In our world, cards are sold all over the world and you can find a Blue Eyes in every Kaiba Starter Deck and a Dark Magician in Yugi's. There's even a Toon World in Pegasus' deck and A Sun Warrior in Joey's! Everyone can have rare cards like that. We got our decks to prove it ! »  
  
« You mean there is also my deck ? ! ? » asks Joey in suprise.  
  
« Yes ! « answers Zhane. «And also Pegasus'. »  
  
« Bul shit ! » says Thea. « They're making all that up ! »  
  
« How could we have known about Joey' sister ? I don't think they would write that in the news ! We've just arrived here ! »  
  
Thea stays quiet for a while.  
  
« If you don't beleive us, well we're gonna leave you now. I want to find a way to get back. » Kat finally says.  
  
« Already ? » complains her friend.  
  
« Look. Kaiba's out of service and I don't want to be treat like I've lost it plus. » she hesitates. « It scares me a little. We don't know the place and we don't have money. I think we better find a way now. before it's too late. »  
  
« But I wanted to explore this world ! I wanted to see the game store, to know where in the serie they are right now and more then everything, I wanted to see my Blues Eyes with the three dimensional equipment! » then her lips tremble thinking that now that Kaiba has destroy her card, it would no longer be possible.  
  
Yugi looks at them. He's not sure of what to think. All they're saying looks authentic. So as the cards. He decides to trust them. After all, Kat did knocked out Kaiba ! Thea was thinking the same way : How could they have known about Joey'sister. For himself, he couldn't resist his own fans and Tristan. well he always follows the group so.  
  
« I can get you to my grandpa's toys store. After that, we could go to Kaiba's corporation. I'm sure he won't be able to refuse a request from you, Kat and he owns Zhane something. » says Yugi with a little blush and a shy smile.  
  
Kat's eyes got bigger and tears appears in Zhane's eyes.  
  
« Really ? You guys would do that for us ? » asks Zhane about to cry of joy. Every body noods.  
  
« It's not everyday we receive visitors of another dimension ! » Joey replies.  
  
And so they all go to Yugi's house to take a drink and talk. Even Kaiba who has waken up joins them. As they are all together, the girls asks question about their present to know where they are in the serie.  
  
« You've been on Pegasus island ? » asks Zhane.  
  
« Yes ! » replies the gang at the same time.  
  
« Yugi doesn't wear a chain so it's still not the thirth serie. » Kat says to her friend.  
  
« A chain, huh ? » says Yugi thoughfully. « It's not a bad idea. »  
  
« And you guys still haven't go on a date, yet ? » Zhane asks Yugi and Thea.  
  
Everybody stares. Thea blushs so much she hides behind her hands. Yugi blinks a few times. Kaiba wispers.  
  
« Hum. Zhane, dear. » starts Kat. « You're not suppose to reveal what's gonna happen to them next ! » she yells next.  
  
« Forget what I said. »  
  
« Forget what ? » says Tristan meaning that it's already forgotten.  
  
« That Yugi and Thea are gonna go out.Ouf ! » answers Joey but he was cut short by Thea's hit in his stomach.  
  
« So I'd say you guys are between the second and the thirth serie. » concludes Kat.  
  
« This is so cool ! I wonder if we'll be in if they show the interserie like with Rebecca ? » wonders Zhane.  
  
« I really don't think so ! » laughs Kat.  
  
Next they visit town. It was funny to see that strange group of kid talking about another world. Yugi takes the occasion to know more about the serie he's in. He was suprised to learn that Yu-Gi-Oh stuff was sold all over the world. The group pass near the store the girls had seen before. The t-shirt Kat wanted is still in the window. She stops in front of it and glares at it. The gang stares at her not understanding.  
  
« We told you before we didn't have any money. And the sell man won't let us do window shopping. She can only dream of that shirt. » Her friend explains.  
  
« Girls. » groans Kaiba.  
  
« You know, I got the same one at home. » says Thea to Kat who stops staring at the window. « I can give it to you : I never wear it ! »  
  
« You would ? ! ? » says the girl with tears in her eyes. « You're not joking ? » then she jumps into Thea's arms and starts crying of joy. « Thank you so much, Thea ! »  
  
« Hey ! Let go ! I can't breath ! »  
  
With her new shirt on and a big happy smile on her face, Kat walks down the streets. She looks like a child (or a chibis). The sun's getting down and the sky turns to orange and pink. The group have taken place on the top of a hill and are looking at the sunset. The girls have lost their smile.  
  
« It's almost time to go. I still don't know how but we have to go back tonight. » Kat sadly says.  
  
« Like Cendriella. back before midnight. I have the feeling that if we don't get back now, we'll stay here forever. I don't know why. » Zhane replies.  
  
« Why don't you stay for good ? You could find a job and go to school with us ! » proposes Joey. « I don't know about you but I had so much fun today, I never want it to end. »  
  
« I know, Joey. I feel the same. » says Kat. « I'm not sure I want to go back. You know, you guys asked a lot of question about our world and to be honest, our world isn't very cool. The people isn't very nice and if it wasn't for the few friends I have (She looks at Zhane), I don't think I would want to go back. »  
  
« And. Can you imagine living your life without your family ? » adds Zhane. « I don't know what to think. » She starts crying in silence.  
  
Kaiba looks at her. Suddenly, he gets up and takes her hand.  
  
« There is still one place to go before you go. » he says looking in her wet eyes.  
  
He tried to be gentle but he didn't have practice before so it didn't work out very well. He covers her eyes and the group follows him. Soon, they get into a building. Zhane still can't see a thing but she feels Kaiba putting her on a platform. She feels like the platform is lifting. She finaly hear a voice.  
  
« You can look now, Zhane. » Kaiba's voice says.  
  
She opens her eyes and discovers Kaiba's suprise : She's on a three dimensional playing platform. The holographic lamp are glowing and Kaiba is standing on the opponents' side.  
  
« I know I have destroyed your Blues Eyes White Dragon and. and I'm sorry. » he says looking down. « I understood that you wanted to see a real Blue Eyes. I can't find a real one but I can show you this. »  
  
He put a card on his board. Zhane hear her heart beating very hard. She doesn't notice her friends on the side of the field.  
  
« Since when Kaiba's so attentioned ? » asks Yugi.  
  
« Since he fell in love with the only person who loves the Blue Eyes as much as him. » answers Kat with a smile.  
  
« What kind of romantism is that ? ! ? » says Joey with a sweatdrop.  
  
On the field, the holograme is formed and a wonderful creature appears. Tears goes to Zhane's eyes as the Blue Eyes White Dragon stands up on the field. She starts screaming and jumping on her side. She doesn't know what to say so she blinks and laugh of joy.  
  
« That's not it ! » says the boy in joy. « I offer you my ultimate best ! » he adds putting a fusion monster card on the field.  
  
The Dragon disappears and instead, the most wonderful winged beast of all takes it's place. The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon gets up and groans. Zhane blinks and laughs even more. She's going crazy ! She jumps on the field and start running towards the dragon. She jumps and tries to grab the creature's leg but goes right through it. She gets up and blinks.  
  
« Oh. that's right. It's not real. »  
  
Everybody stare at her with a sweatdrop. She then return to her side. She continues looking at the beast. Then a thought pass through her mind and an evil grin appears on her face.  
  
« Kaiba, I thank you for your gift. But I 'm still angry at you for destroying my most favorite monster. And for that, I'm gonna destroy yours before your very eyes ! » she says in an evil way.  
  
« huh ! ? ! »  
  
On the side of the field, Kat realizes something.  
  
« That's it ! » suddenly shouts Kat. « She played the card and a hole appeared under our feets. » she says in horror. « ZHANE NO ! ! ! ! » she screams.  
  
« I got my deck with me and I play. Dark Hole ! ! ! ! » Zhane says putting the magic card on the field.  
  
The Dark Hole appears on the field and sucks in the Ultimate Dragon. But Kaiba's not mad. Actually, he smiles very hard.  
  
« I was waiting for that. I offered you a revenge.» he says as he looks at his monster going away.  
  
But even when the monster has disappeared from the field, the Dark Hole was still sucking the air on the field. Zhane soon understands that it was the way out.  
  
« OH SHIT ! ! ! » She says.  
  
She grabs the ramp and tries to resist the suction. She removes the card from her field and put her deck in her pocket. On her side, Kat do the same. She looks at the gang.  
  
« Thanks for everything and good luck in your adventure. » she says.  
  
She looks at her friend. The other nods.  
  
« Kaiba ! » she yells to cover the noise of the Hole. « thank you for the revenge ! »  
  
She then let go of her grip and avance to the bottom of her side.  
  
« Look ! I'm going Dark Hole diving ! » she yells to the gang and starts laughing.  
  
At the same time, both of the girls takes a deep breath and jumps in the Hole. The gang watchs as the girls disappears in the darkness. They're all smiling, even Kaiba. When he gets down from the platform and joins the group, he has his grin back.  
  
« I'm gonna miss them. » says Yugi.  
  
« Me too. » adds Thea.  
  
« They were kinda of cute. » says Tristan but he felt Thea's death glare and adds : « . and fun to hang out with. »  
  
« Aren't you gonna cry the lost of your lover. or your Dragon ? After all, she did destroy it ! » says Joey looking at Kaiba with a grin.  
  
« . Shut up chiwawa. »  
  
The End  
  
Ok. it was supose to be very...VERY stupid and funny. I stink at funny stuff, so what ? Wanna know what'cha think ! Mail me : deadlynekos@hotmail.com 


	2. The Fans strike back

Fans Strick back (Sequel to Fan Attack) By Katsuke  
  
Note: I own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh caracters even thought I'd like to "own" them. : P Since the other caracters are real... I mean human beings, they can't be owned by anyone but themselfs.  
  
Yugi and the gang were at the park. It had been a year of their time since those strange girls have visited them.  
  
Kaiba still remembered Kat's giant hammer and the elimination of his ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon by Zhane. He missed her a little. He had never seen someone so much in love with the Blue eyes as him.  
  
Joey thought that if he had at least one fan, there had to be others.  
  
Tea still remembered the happy chibi face Kat made when she told that her she was going to give her her T-shirt.  
  
Yugi had tried up the chain accessory for his puzzle. It looks great! He wondered if they would ever see them again.  
  
At that precise moment, a big hole opened in the sky. The gang watched as two familiar girls fell from the sky, hitting the ground very hard. The group rushed to the landing spot and found their old friends. They looked a little older and were wearing brown coats. Zhane rubbed her butt in pain.  
  
"We really got to work on those landing."  
  
"Zhane! Kat!" shouted Yugi in joy.  
  
"Yo! Zhane look, it's the gang!" Kat said getting up in pain too.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tea.  
  
"We are here for business, Tea" replied Kat.  
  
"Business???" asked the group with a sweatdrop.  
  
"After our trip to your world, we were not only declared the luckiest girls in the world but also officials Yu-gi-Oh fans representatives. O.Y.F.R for short" Explained Kat.  
  
"Fan in our world have requests and we are here to please them." Continued Zhane.  
  
"That's right!" replied Kat. "And we have to deal with you today." She pointed at Kaiba.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. Fans demand reparation for the destroyed Blue Eyes White Dragon. They demanded us to unleash those on Dominio's market. Zhane." She added showing her friend.  
  
The young straight haired girl pulled out a briefcase and opened it so the gang could see it. It was like Kaiba's and full of the same card in hundred of replica. Kaiba stared at them then his face turned blame and his eyes got bigger.  
  
"Blu-Blue Eyes. hundred of them." he tried to speak out.  
  
"Soon, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon will be available in every store! "Said Zhane with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You can't do this to me!"  
  
"Yes we can. That's our job."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but, Kaiba" interrupted Kat. "Joey? You want to be the first one to get one?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"NO! I'm buying them all!" shouted Kaiba  
  
"Sorry sir." Replied Zhane like a storeowner. "Only three per person."  
  
"Understood, Kaiba?" Kat added with an evil smirk, far worse then his. Then pulled out a giant hammer out of nowhere and hit him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Asked Yugi looking at Kaiba's inert body on the ground.  
  
"Failed my math test."  
  
Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Now, Yugi. Why don't we go to your grandfather's shop so he can sale those to the people in town?" Said Kat with her smile back.  
  
"I guess we don't really have a choice!" he replied.  
  
"Nope. You don't indeed."  
  
So, dragging Kaiba's body, the little group headed for Yugi's grandfather's store. After he had checked the identification cards of the girls and made sure the cards were not fakes, he started laughing saying he would soon be rich and danced around the place like a crazy monkey. The gang headed for Yugi's room so they could talk.  
  
"We met Duke Devlin, like you told us. Now I don't know where he is. he's not coming to school anymore and we don't get to see much of him. I hope we'll see him again." Said Yugi hoping for some new tips for the futur.  
  
"Don't worry about him. You'll see him sooner than you think."  
  
Someone knocked at the door.  
  
Yugi got up and opened the door. Duke walked in the room.  
  
"Duke! What a surprise! We were talking about you." The little guy said. "You were right Kat, I didn't think I would see him that soon!"  
  
"Neither do I! "replied the girl with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Just dropped by to see how you were doing. Your grandfather told me you were in your room. He seemed weird when I talked to him. And.who are those?" he asked pointing at the girls. "... and what happened to him???" He added staring at Kaiba, still knocked out on the floor.  
  
"This is Zhane and Kat. They come from another dimension where our world is a TV show. As for my grandpa, they just gave him a couple of hundred of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Kaiba tried to stop them." he stopped noticing Duke's quizzed face. "Well. it's a long story."  
  
After telling him all about the girls and helping them wake up Kaiba with a bucket of icy water, Duke got closer to Zhane and tried to hold her hand. Kaiba stood in front of him, giving him a death glare.  
  
"Get lost, you ex-master of the Blue eyes."  
  
Kaiba shrank and set back down.  
  
"So you guys figured out how to control the dark hole?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes. All we need is a lot of concentration or a three dimensional dueling platform. Something to materialize the card." The curly haired girl answered.  
  
"So you can control your leaving, no? Why don't you stay a little longer?" begged Tristan.  
  
"Actually, I got to study for another exam tomorrow so I can't stay." Answered Kat with a guilty expression.  
  
"But we promise we'll come back." Added Zhane looking at Duke then at Kaiba who turned his face away, blushing.  
  
" But for now... KAIBA!" suddenly shouted the curly haired girl.  
  
Kaiba jumped and went hide behind Yugi, protecting his head with his hands, waiting for another hammer hit on the head. Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"We need to use your three dimensionnal platform." She continued with a smoother voice.  
  
"Promise you'll stay away for that hammer and I'll do it." He said not removing his hands for where they were.  
  
"Ok, Ok... I'll leave you alone..." replied the girl rolling her eyes. "That is for now..." she tought.  
  
So they went over to KaibaCorp to prepare the depart of the two girls. Duke and Zhane talked all the way under Kaiba's death glare. He hadn't forgotten about the hundred of Blue eyes White Dragon that were now on the market but he would find a way later. When they arrived. Mokuba was waiting. Kaiba had called him to get the building freed so there wouldn't be any withness of the disapearance of two young girls in a Dark Hole card holography. (Try to explain to the police that the girls were actually coming from another dimension and that they just returned to their world by the Dark hole... No way!)  
  
Soon, it was the good bye ceremony. Duke hided a tear, Tea smiled gently, Yugi blushed as Kat gave him a kiss of the forehead under Tea's sudden death glare, Tristan waved at them, Kaiba stayed quiet. Before Zhane put the card on the field, Kat turned to him.  
  
"You know, I don't really mean you all that arm, Kaiba..." She calmly said. "Actually, I'd think you were sweet and cool if it wasn't for that pricky attitude."  
  
Kaiba blinked. Was she being nice to him? Or maybe she was preparing something. He watched for an incoming hammer alert but nothing came... nothing?  
  
"If only you were more like the Seto they write about in Seto/Joey yaoi fanfiction on the net." She sighed with a false sad expression, giving Zhane the depart signal.  
  
Everybody stared at the "couple". Both blinked then looked at each other, turning blame. When the group turned back to the platform, the girls were gone.  
  
"Tha-thats a lie!" choked Kaiba. "She said that to keep our attention off the field."  
  
"No way..." Joey stared at him. "You freak!"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's not true!"  
  
"then why are you blushing?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I'm not blushing! I'm furious!"  
  
"Thats what they all say..." replied the army styled boy before getting knoked out by Seto.  
  
The end  
  
Hope you enjoyed! I know it's pityful but I've always managed to live with the twisted mind of mine and my friend's so I think you can handle it too. Please rewiew! ^_^ I wish I could do a sequel but as you may already I guessed, I'm all out of idea so if you got one... just name it! ^_^  
  
Special thank to my muse: Zhane. You got the crazyest idea girl! (even thought the yaoi and the knocking out parts were mine...:-P) 


End file.
